


Hoard

by TriciaAlpha



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Dragon!Symmetra, F/F, Look I just really love monster ladies okay, Symbra, Tech Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 04:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12357021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriciaAlpha/pseuds/TriciaAlpha
Summary: Sombra takes a trip to Utopaea for the biggest score of her life. She finds it.





	Hoard

Sombra, munching on a piece of meat so utterly saturated with spices that its origin would remain an eternal mystery, had missed the silence from her earpiece.

It wasn’t that she didn’t trust Gabi, Akande, and Amélie, or that she didn’t consider them friends. It was simply the fact that one of them was a seething bundle of nanomachines in the rough shape of a man, one was a two-meter mountain of muscle, and the other was blue. For being a covert ops team, she mused, they weren’t particularly discreet.

Not that she was much more nondescript with her assorted augmentations, but in the technological paradise of Utopaea, she fit right in.

She wound her way through the hardlight streets with a spring in her step that she’d lacked for some time. Even teasing such major players as Katya Volskaya and Zarya hadn’t excited her this much.

The ultimate information repository, hers for the taking.

A Vishkar employee keen on keeping his browser history away from his wife had revealed its existence during one of her routine blackmail sessions. All communication to and from corporate headquarters, along with any pieces of pertinent news, were copied onto a server which nobody she had shaken down could explain the purpose of. All they could tell her was its approximate location and that it had been in existence since the company’s founding.

Even the metaphor of the kid in the candy shop was insufficient to describe Sombra’s eagerness. A multinational powerhouse like Vishkar would have the sort of damning info she could dangle over the world. She might not even need Talon after cracking it open.

She’d still stay in contact, though. Lord knew Gabi needed as many friends as he could get.

As she approached what she thought to be the database’s likeliest location, she tugged on various parts of her “borrowed” Vishkar uniform and adjusted the overlarge but extremely stylish hat that disguised her more noticeable features. She brushed aside the occasional odd glance as rank jealousy towards her impeccable fashion sense.

There. A decrepit multi-story structure with a faded Vishkar logo and, despite its obvious disrepair, a bored-looking security guard outside the front door. She flashed the identification card she’d spent countless hours forging and barely suppressed a frown when the man spent only a couple of seconds scrutinizing it.

She had half a mind to file a complaint.

Once inside, her built-in HUD led her towards a hatch hidden beneath a set of stairs that, judging by the amount of dust, nobody bothered to use even as a decoy. She’d expected a lot of things from Vishkar’s security, but this sort of amateur-hour garbage wasn’t among them.

Poorly-lit steps and decrepit-looking hallways carried her deep beneath the surface and through so many traps that her HUD stopped bothering to label them individually and just settled for flashing a giant red exclamation point in her face. She slipped past them with clever translocation and, to her absolute delight, the small tin of powder she carried in case of laser tripwires. Nobody ever used laser tripwires anymore and she’d spent far too many hours practicing for them to let her efforts go to waste.

So far, so good. What she couldn’t avoid with her flexibility and athleticism she bypassed with the obscene amount of tech crammed into her skull. A grin forced its way through the all the conditioning she’d gone through to keep herself from getting too cocky on the job.

“Man,” she said as she approached a massive metal door that she’d bet her favorite arm marked her last obstacle, “this is just-“

“Too easy?” said a voice beside her ear.

She whirled and raised her submachine gun in a single motion, but saw only a speaker so thoroughly blended with the wall that even her tech struggled to find it. She also noted several blast doors behind her that she was quite certain weren’t there before she’d turned around.

“I had to properly assess your capabilities,” the voice continued. “I would not have fed you the information you needed were I not confident in you, but I wished to see a practical demonstration.”

Sombra forced herself to take deep breaths. Whatever triggered the blast doors had, as far as she could tell, severed the connection after sending the signal. They weren’t meant to open again.

Ever.

“You should find this last door more of a challenge,” said the voice. “I would hope it is not too much of one, however. You have three minutes until I activate the gas.”

Sombra simultaneously took a deep breath and tried to stop herself from breathing. She hoped that the voice didn’t have a visual feed to see her hacking up a lung.

“Two minutes, forty-eight seconds,” the voice chimed once she’d composed herself.

Sombra grumbled and forced her heartrate down. She was the greatest hacker the world had ever seen. She’d bent nations to her whims. If she was going to die, it was going to be either on a beach twenty years after retirement or in the middle of some kickass heist gone bad. She wasn’t going to lose a battle of wits to a fucking door.

She dove into the door’s internal software and found the sort of nightmarish code tangle that vindictive CS teachers assigned to students they hated. She had the horsepower to brute-force her way through it, of course, but that would take ten minutes at a minimum. The voice kindly informed her that she had just over two.

Okay, scratch that, now she hoped they did have a visual feed, if only to see her middle finger.

The other nine fingers worked frantically to find a way through, unloading every dirty trick she’d ever used with Gatling gun speed. She hit the door with so much malicious code that Vishkar would need an old priest and a young priest to get the thing working again and still it stood firm.

As the seconds ticked away and the voice played sound clips of escaping gas as motivation, Sombra worked with feverish intensity to crack the strongest security she’d ever seen. Only the thought that whatever it protected would be beyond her wildest dreams kept her thoughts steady.

Finally, with less than twenty seconds left, the door offered a congratulatory beep and rumbled open. Sombra stumbled through to the soundtrack of her own multilingual cursing. What she saw when she raised her eyes was enough to stop her assessment of the door’s mother’s homeliness in its tracks.

Massive servers, rows upon rows of technical binders, even missives and receipts carved into stone decorated the cavernous room. Sombra’s HUD informed her that it would take more than a day to download the amount of digital information before her and the analog material looked sufficient to last her a lifetime.

“I’ve died and gone to Heaven,” she murmured.

“Something like that,” said the voice from before. Sombra turned to see a gorgeous young Indian woman seated on a stool between two humming servers, nursing a cup of tea. Monitors beside her showed Sombra on her trek through the bowels of the facility.

“And who’s my lovely host?” said Sombra, dropping her translocator as stealthily as she could and inching her hand towards her sidearm.

“The goddess of information gathering needs someone to spoon-feed her an answer?” the woman snorted. “I would be terribly disappointed if you embarrassed yourself after such a strong performance.”

“Fair enough,” Sombra replied, tapping her chin with her clawed gauntlet. “Enough pull with Vishkar to have copies of everything it sends or received. Enough capability with hardlight to put together a labyrinth. You’re Satya Vaswani.”

“Well done, Miss Colomar.” Satya got to her feet, offering no response to Sombra’s involuntary twitch. Did _everyone_ know her real name? “Now, I have an offer for you.”

“I’m listening.”

Satya strode towards her, steady and imperious, and began to shift before Sombra’s eyes. Her eyes became a slitted, feral yellow and horns rose from her brow as her hair wove together into a brutal spiked crest. Wings tore through her clothing and wrapped around her waist as scales erupted from her skin. The sound of her footsteps went from the clack of fancy footwear to the tinkling of claws.

Sombra stood frozen, locked in an internal conflict between the part of her brain that wanted to run from the advancing dragon-woman and the part that had just witnessed the hottest thing in her life.

“I offer you,” Satya growled as smoke leaked from between her fangs, “my hoard. All the knowledge I have gathered from across the world, yours to do with as you see fit.” She took Sombra’s hands in her claws with just enough roughness to remind the intruder of her situation. Sombra’s cheeks blazed red.

“And what do I have to do?” Sombra managed to squeak.

“You join my hoard. You be my eyes, my ears, my claws around the planet’s throat.” Her scaly palms were warm against Sombra’s chest and her reptilian eyes bored into Sombra’s with the same air of dominance that the Mexican hacker loved unleashing on others.

The rational part of Sombra’s mind grabbed the reins of her mouth long enough to say, “I work for me.”

“Perhaps I can get you to reconsider.” Satya closed her fists and tore Sombra’s uniform to shreds before cutting gouges through her leggings. She lifted Sombra into the air and slammed her to the ground with a bestial grunt.

“There’s another way out,” Satya breathed. “On the lefthand wall. You can leave now and never look back. But you will never find this place again.” A long, forked tongue slipped from her lips and ran up the length of Sombra’s exposed torso. “You will never see me again.”

Sombra bit her lip to stifle a moan as the tongue caressed her breasts and those wonderful, agonizing claws rent the remains of her clothing to nothingness. Satya paused her efforts and cupped Sombra’s chin, forcing eye contact. Sombra knew that the dragon spoke truth; she had a choice. She could leave. She could walk away and tell Gabi she had taken a beach vacation and never speak of this again.

“Please,” she whimpered. “More.”

Satya grinned a brimstone grin and gently sank her razor teeth into the meat of Sombra’s breast. A clawed finger found its way inside her and Olivia Colomar melted beneath its warmth. Satya filled her, consumed her, roared her way into Olivia’s heart and wrapped around it with anaconda strength.

“Whose are you?” the dragon whispered.

“I’m yours.”

Satya wrapped her wings around Olivia’s torso, bore down on her with animal ferocity. Her snarling drowned out Olivia’s moans. Olivia pictured herself as the eternal object of this great creature’s desire and wallowed in the ecstasy of the feeling.

“You’re beautiful,” Olivia gasped.

“I know.”

Two more fingers joined their sister inside Olivia and hurled her into a level of bliss that she could not even fathom. She came, roaring along with the woman she adored as fire tickled her flesh.

The last rational thought she could muster before the thrill completely overwhelmed her was that she totally should have invited Amélie.

\--

Sombra groaned, a bundle of aches and soreness buoyed by an afterglow the likes of which she had never imagined. She stumbled to her feet, absent-mindedly wondering why it felt like there was something stuck to her butt.

“Good morning,” said Satya, handing her a cup of tea. She looked human once more, albeit one lovelier than anyone had any right to be. Sombra accepted it with mumbled thanks and took a sip. “How do you feel?”

“Holy shit, I feel amazing,” Sombra replied. “I feel like I could run for days.”

“You probably could,” Satya replied. “Would you mind looking behind you?”

Sombra did so and spent a few seconds wondering what Satya was talking about before noticing something in the bottom of her peripheral vision. A length of scaled flesh twitched softly, the same black-with-pink-highlights as her hair.

It was, Sombra noted as she grabbed it too hard, attached to her.

“I’ve got a tail,” she mumbled as she stroked it.

“Indeed. The more you bring me, the more I will grant you. One day, you will be a dragoness yourself, immortal.”

Satya leaned forward and her eyes blazed yellow. “I expect you to run wild. I expect you to shake the world to its core. But you must never forget that you are _mine_.”


End file.
